wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Freezing Arrow
We're never going to be able to kill that Warlock, not until hell freezes ov... Oh. Freezing Arrow is a hunter ability which can place a Freezing Trap at a distance. Rank table } |} Notes This ability is essentially a marriage of the Flare and Freezing Trap abilities. Upon activating the ability, you are presented with a targeting reticule that shows the placement and radius of your trap. Once fired, it can take between one and two seconds to land, and an additional one second for the trap to arm. The trap acts exactly like a trap laid by Freezing Trap. This shares a cooldown with other trap abilities and Black Arrow. Improvements (See Freezing Trap for improvements.) Tips and tactics Hunter firing a Freezing Arrow at a Void Summoner in Aldur'thar]] While the utility of this ability is limited against other players, it excels in group or solo questing, and is marginally useful in instances and raids. Some specific situations where it can prove useful are as follows. Against groups that have a ranged DPS mob, the hunter can place the trap to crowd control the ranged mob, which allows a pet or group member to aggro melee mobs without fear. When a mob breaks a previous trap or crowd control unexpectedly, the hunter may fire the Arrow as desired, to re-establish CC, without disengaging from the main target being killed. This is because, unlike many other crowd-control abilities, Freezing Arrow does not require having the mob as a target or focus. This also enables more flexible chain-trapping (see Freezing Trap for more details). When misdirecting a group of mobs to a tank, cast Misdirection on the tank, then fire Freezing Arrow at the group. This traps one mob and ensures that all other mobs in the group are pulled to the tank. When in Arena, the Freezing Arrow is extremely useful. Holy paladins and casters who have to stand in one place will always fall prey to its icy grip. Even for classes who are mobile, you can still attempt to predict their path of travel and intercept them with a freezing arrow. This is extremely useful when paired with Readiness, for two targets can be frozen at one time, or one target can be frozen back to back. This method is especially useful for paladins, who will likely blow both their Divine Shield and PvP trinket to escape its grip. An advantage over the regular Freezing Trap is that there is no need to use Distracting Shot to redirect the desired mob toward the trap. This is advantageous because it does not serve as a taunt and limits aggro changes. Note: The arrow flight time and arming time requires leading on patrolling mobs. Directs aggro to the caster (might be advantageous or disadvantageous). Another extremely funny thing you can do is place the trap right behind the speed buff in WSG, people always take the buff and will therefore always be frozen. Patch changes External links Category:Hunter abilities Category:Frost spells